


The Love In Her Understanding

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she had returned, Oliver knew every time she turned those eyes on him he would bend over backwards, do anything for her. Yet at the same time he would do anything to make sure she was safe. Safe and with him, even if it meant not consulting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love In Her Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 10.

Oliver glanced down at his watch, frowning at the time as the elevator ascended. It was after five, and he had been making it a point to be home before four. Lois warned him that he was smothering, but in his opinion he was just being careful.

He wasn’t worried about her being there, he already knew she was, through his own means. Yet he didn’t even need to call out for her when he stepped through the door. Right away he found her, sitting at the array of computers situated in the penthouse. She had to know he was there, but she continued to look at the monitors as if she was alone. Not a glance in his direction or a tip of the end, not even a smile. Then she sighed, turning her face towards him, those green eyes wide, holding some kind of emotion he hadn’t determined yet. Sadness maybe, but he wasn’t sure. Panic clenched his heart. “What is it.”

Chloe swallowed and turned in the chair to face him. After pursing her lips she sighed. “I think we should talk.”

Within a moment he had forgotten how to breathe. His chest hurt, throat burned. It was the dreaded words of any relationship, but when it came to his and Chloe’s relationship most recently the words took on a whole different meaning. She was there though, she hadn’t taken off, she hadn’t called him about it, maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Then her brow drew together in concern, lips pursing and frowning sadly, almost in pity. Stepping out of the gate slowly he watched her, and breathed. “What is it?”

“Maybe you should come here first,” she said gently, turning her head back up at the screens in front of her.

Swallowing, he blinked quickly and nodded. Taking even steps, doing his best not to appear he was rushing, Oliver closed the distance between them, passing the monitors and coming to stand at her side, turning to see what she saw. If the panic from her words was terrifying it was nothing compared to what he saw on the five monitors before him. He tried to swallow, but somehow couldn’t make his throat cooperate. “I-.” But there were no words, how could he explain?

“You should have talked to me,” she said softly, turning her head up and looking at him.

Oliver couldn’t turn to meet her, instead he just stared ahead. “Talk?” Oliver laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Talking doesn’t give me any piece of mind.” Finally, turning to look down at her, knowing that the pain and guilt he felt was etched on his face, he apologized. “I’m sorry, but I had to do something.”

“Ollie...” Chloe sighed. “You trust me.”

It was a statement, but Oliver could also hear the question in it. “Yes,” Oliver said without a doubt and nodded, turning to the screens again as he did so. “But how do I know when the next catastrophe will hit, another that will take you away from me for some reason or another.”

Standing, Chloe wedged herself between him and the computers. Placing a hand on his chest, she looked up at him. “Ollie, I understand that. Don’t you think I fear the same things? But this,” Chloe gestured behind her, “being this paranoid, keeping this from me, it isn’t healthy, take it from the person who was that person.”

There was pleading in her green eyes. Ever since she had returned, Oliver knew every time she turned those eyes on him he would bend over backwards, do anything for her. Yet at the same time he would do anything to make sure she was safe. Safe and with him, even if it meant not consulting her. Looking up again he sighed, surveying the lengths he had gone through to keep Chloe that way. He remember, what seemed like so long ago, when Chloe was that person. Making decisions on her own, that she thought was best, consulting no one. Pain and hurt had turned her into that...it was almost ironic that it was the pain she had caused him that had made him the same way.

Lists of files detailing her location from ever piece of jewelry, purse, and electronic equipment he could lo jack was available at his disposable. Video footage in and around the penthouse and the Watchtower were a click away. E-mails, cell phone records, credit card and bank records were all made easy for him to access.

It wasn’t that he monitored them everyday, surveying what she was doing. Perhaps he’d gott


End file.
